Couplings of the above type are known and described for example in German patent Nos. 2,621,932 and 3,423,558. This coupling involves a stamped and bent component which for manufacturing reasons can have neither an optional thickness nor hardness. The known component, which is cold-hammered, is therefore subject to wear which, particularly when processing large wood screws which require a considerable screwing in torque to assemble them, very quickly makes its replacement necessary. Consequently replacement coupling discs must have been made available to the user who must replace these.